


Sweet Coffee

by Miya_Morana



Series: Be Mine [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s been uncharacteristically cheerful since he came back from the library the previous day, and Sam’s not going to deny himself some really good coffee just because his brother’s behavior kind of baffles him, just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "coffee shop" square of my schmoop_bingo card back in 2010.

The coffee machine of their motel room makes the most awful coffee they have ever tasted in their whole lives, which could explain why Sam and Dean are currently sitting in a fancy coffee shop, sipping from their respective mugs of coffee. Dean’s cup is topped with fluffy whipped cream while Sam opted for a strong Arabica blend, no milk, no sugar.

It still baffles Sam that Dean dragged him _here_ instead of the cheap diner next to the motel, but Dean’s been uncharacteristically cheerful since he came back from the library the previous day, and Sam’s not going to deny himself some really good coffee just because his brother’s behavior kind of baffles him, just a little bit.

The coffee tastes strong and rich on his tongue, wakes him up more completely than the watery stuff they usually drink ever does. He can feel his senses sharpen as the hot beverage warms him up. 

He sets his cup down on the table, wraps his long fingers around it. Only then does he notice the broad silver ring on his brother’s finger. He doesn’t know how he could have missed it until then, Dean almost never wears jewelry except for the amulet Sam gave him so long ago.

“Where did that come from?” he asks, curious, nodding toward Dean’s hand with his chin.

Dean starts, then his neck and ears turn pink with embarrassment. He rubs his neck, a nervous gesture he picked up from their dad, and waves his hand a little bit, dismissively.

“That? Oh, that’s nothing. Just a gift, that’s all.”

“A gift? From Gabriel?” Sam presses, because he didn’t know they had _that_ kind of relationship. The kind where you give each other presents. He was pretty sure they were just getting rid of all that tension that builds up when you’re on a hunt.

“Um, yeah,” Dean says, raising his mug to sort of hide behind it. The ring shines under the place’s bright lights.

“You know, you should wear it on the other hand. It kinda looks like a wedding band there,” Sam offers, taking another sip of his coffee.

Dean chokes on his fluffy drink, coughing coffee all over the table. He mops it up with a couple of napkins while Sam silently debates with himself whether to tell him he’s got whipped cream on his nose or not. He decides it’ll be funnier not to say anything.

That’s the moment the angels choose to join them at their small table. Gabriel is cheerful as always, almost bouncing today, and it’s a miracle –probably quite literally– that he doesn’t spill any of his drink as he takes the sit closest to Dean. His drink seems even more sweet than Dean’s, which Sam would have bet was impossible.

“Morning boys!” he chimes.

Castiel takes the last seat much more calmly than his brother had. He doesn’t have any beverage of his own, but he looks pleased, almost smug as he looks at Dean stealing some of Gabriel’s whipped cream.

“Good morning,” he offers, his low voice strangely warm.

“Morning Cas, Gabriel,” Sam says, carefully eying the angels. He feels like there’s something he should know, something important, something _good_ , and they’re all keeping him out of the loop for some reason.

Because there’s no way they all just randomly _happen_ to be in an incredibly good mood today for no reason at all.

Gabriel’s fingers fly to Dean’s face, wiping the cream off Dean’s nose before he licks them clean. And there’s no way for Sam to miss it. On Gabriel’s left hand, there’s a ring that matches Dean’s perfectly.

Sam just sits there, gaping, not even bothering to complain about how Dean and Gabriel don’t know how to behave in public places (the archangel’s currently nibbling Dean’s earlobe as Dean is stealing more of his drink). No. Way.

“It is kind of surprising isn’t it?” Castiel says softly to Sam and Sam just nods as he keeps staring.

After a while, he turns to the angel sitting next to him. The corners of Castiel’s mouth are arching slightly up, which is probably the equivalent of a goofy grin for him.

“I didn’t know angels could... you know…” he trails off, not knowing what to call what Dean and Gabriel had done.

“Angels can’t, but Gabriel has been a pagan god long enough for most of their rules to apply to them. Still, I wouldn’t have thought he’d ever willingly tie himself to anyone, let alone a human. Though I must say he made a good choice. They are good for each other.”

“Yes,” Sam agrees. “Yes, they are.”

He offers Castiel the rest of his coffee, and Castiel accepts it once he’s made sure there is nothing sickeningly sweet in the beverage. Sam smiles when the angel’s eyes close in silent appreciation.

A ray of sunshine pierces the clouds and brightens the coffee shop.


End file.
